The invention relates generally to survival units as contained in aircraft and more particularly to a kit for use in the refilling of the oxygen in the supply tank thereof.
The refilling of the oxygen supply tank is required from time to time and the kit of the present invention permits this process to be accomplished in a safe manner without the need to remove the survival kit from the aircraft, or other location, as well as the supply tank from the aircraft. The refilling cycle can be dangerous since oxygen is easily ignited and accidents have previously occurred. It has now been discovered, that by the use of the kit of the present invention, that a safe and efficient refilling process can be readily conducted.